Finn, King of Ooo
by Squiddiddly
Summary: Finn accidentally gets wrapped up in a accident where he proposes to all the Princesses. Now, with everyone clawing at Finn to marry them, Finn finds a another universe inside his fridge. Re posted from another account.
1. Chapter 1: How Our Story Begins

Finn and Jake were walking along a street when they saw a bagel aim a butterfly gun at a doughnut person.

"Give up the fight, thief, or I'll kill you and TAKE YOUR CHILDREN AS MY OWN!" said Jake.

The thief dropped the butterfly gun. Finn kicked his face and the doughnut person ran off.

"Man, I wonder what he even wanted to steal," said Finn. "The candy people don't really have any worth stealing,"

"Maybe these engagement rings," said Jake, holding up a bag of engagement rings.

"The flip man! Why did you take those? We got to give them back!" screamed Finn.

"Oh." stated Jake.

Finn grabbed the bag and headed towards the running doughnut. His feet were as fast as a chicken with butter on it's feet running across ice. Jake followed him, with his legs as stretchy as Silly Putty that hasn't dried up in the sun yet. A gumball machine started playing the cello, with the strings dripping like chocolate, as the notes were as rich as dark chocolate. It was not fitting for a chase.

They reached the doughnut man, but the rings spilled out because Finn tripped. After getting up, he could see that a large crowd of Princesses were bending down and picking them up.

A 23 year old Finn realized that the doughnut man was gone. The princesses tried on the rings, gazing at their fingers like it was a shiny gem. Because it was. On their finger.

"Well flip, Finn." said Jake.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Office of the Sparrow

Chapter 2: In the Office of the Sparrow

"I am a sparrow. I sit in a chair and eat chips all day. How can I help you gentlemen?" asked the guidance counselor, who was a talking sparrow. He was eating a bag of chips, making some of his words a little hard to understand.

"Well, you see my buddy Finn here," Jake started, but he was interrupted by the crumpling of a chip bag. "Are we finished here?"

"Yup." said the sparrow.

"Well, you see, he was stopping a robbery, and I wanted to see what the thief was stealing, so I took it and had a good look at it. I forgot to give it back, so we went to go get it back. Then the rings, which the thief stole..." Jake continued, but then was interrupted by the laughter of the sparrow. "Y'know, I'm really starting to get annoyed by you."

"Sorry, continue." breathed the sparrow.

"...they spilled out in front of a group of princesses, and since Finn dropped them, he's engaged to all of them." finished Jake.

"Well, that is indeed troublesome. If you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." The sparrow flew into the bathroom behind the chairs in which Finn and Jake sat in.

"I don't feel like this guy is going to help us," Jake whispered over to Finn. "He's a bit of quack if you know what I mean."

"He's a duck? Man, I feel stupid, I thought he was a sparrow." Finn whispered back.

"No, he's a sparrow, I think he's kind of loopy though." Jake answered back.

They could hear the sparrow laughing in the background.

"Hrmmm..." Finn muttered.

The door flung open, and the sparrow sat in his respective chair again.

"Okay, what I think you can do is actually be married to one of them," spoke the sparrow. "Although, I'm not too keen on marriage laws here."

"Uh... okay." Finn and Jake stated, surprised to get a serious answer from somesparrow that was just laughing at the situation before. They exited the office of the sparrow, who was named Spark.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sleepless Night

Chapter 3: A Sleepless Night

"Well Finn, I don't know what we gonna do." said Jake. "I..."

"Hey man, don't sweat it! We'll just figure who grabbed an engagement ring and choose from there!" replied Finn. And so, they walked into the sunset with swagger. They went to the tree house and opened the door with the force of a million nuclear-enhanced leopards and tigers. It woke up B-MO, who woke up frightened.

"Glob, do you really need to do that, Finn?" said B-MO.

Finn stared intensively at B-MO and gave him one one serious word: "YES."

"Okay." answered B-MO, who went back to sleep.

And then they all went to sleep. They slept like a sleep-deprived man at the driver's wheel, or at least Finn did. The philosophy of the universe was nothing compared to what Finn was thinking about. Stars were attacking sheep, the grass was yellow. The fence was the worst looking, because it didn't look like a fence but rather a caveman named Pauly D.

And then nothing was normal.

Finn just realize that whatever definition of normal in his dictionary he would have to change. With a permanent marker.

He was out of permanent markers.

He would have to go to the store tomorrow.

But not normally.

Never again, would a trip to store be normal. Glob forbid it.

Glob forbid everything being normal.


	4. Chapter 4: Supermarket Superdash

Chapter 4: Supermarket Superdash

Ice King got up out his bed and made himself some breakfast.

The milk was left out last night.

"GUNTER!" the Ice King shouted at the top of his lungs.

A penguin slid in, because the floor was ice. Walking in is highly illogical.

"Quack." Gunter quacked.

"Why did you leave the milk out?" asked the Ice King.

Gunter shrugged and slid off.

"Well great, the milk won't be any good!" the Ice King said, throwing out the rotten milk. It landed on a snow man.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" He cried out, as the milk dripped down him. Three drops hit the snow as the snowman bent on his knees to cry out his pain.

"Shut up, Fred." spoke the Ice King. He flew out of icy fortress and went to go get some milk.

As he flew by his icy fortress, he reached the Supermarket Kingdom, where he saw Finn and Jake.

"Oh hey, friends!" Ice King shouted.

Finn and Jake just walked casually in.

"I have no friends." the Ice King said, with sadness of a panda that just lost it's mother.

"Okay, we need butter, permanent markers, milk, peanut butter, shrunken head, and tomatoes," said Jake.

"Oh, okay. WHAT TIME IS IT?" replied Finn.

Finn and Jake bro-fisted their knuckles together and said:

**SHOPPING TIME!**

And then they went into the dairy aisle. Finn grabbed the milk, while Jake grabbed a few cartons of butter.

On the edge of the aisle, they grabbed from the selection of Peanut Butter.

"Which type do you like best, Finn?" asked Jake.

"Don't get the chunky. _**Do not get the chunky.**_" said Finn, very seriously. His eyes went completely black as he said this, his iris turning white. It reverted back when the smooth peanut butter went in.

Then they walked over to the appliances section, where they saw Peppermint Butler looking at chainsaws.

They grabbed the shrunken head and a box of permanent markers. They put them in the cart, which was slowly starting to melt due to the awesomeness.

"Finn, the cart is melting." said Jake.

"I know man!" Finn replied.

So, at lighting fast speeds, they headed towards the produce aisle.

Finn clumsily put the tomatoes in the melting cart, and ran towards the register before the cart melted entirely.

"Why are we running so fast? I mean, the cart wouldn't melt if we were going so..." Jake started.

"Because," Finn stated, putting on sunglasses, "it's cool."

And so they did the boring task of waiting for the milk carton register lady to register their items.

And then they went home.


	5. Chapter 5: Buried Alive

Finn and Jake got home and then passed out on the couch. When they woke up, they found themselves being buried alive by BMO.

"Oh sorry guys, I thought you were dead." said BMO.

"It's cool man. I'm pretty sure I would have thought I was dead too," said Jake, stretching out of the hole dug for him. It was the second time that week BMO tried that.

Finn and Jake entered inside and shoved all the stuff in there. Finn then hung the shrunken head on the nearest lamp.

And then they went to bed.

The next morning Finn went to the fridge to go get the milk. All the sudden, he glared into a new reality. A blue bird was trying to get the milk too.

"Jake! Some weird bird is trying to take our milk!" yelled Finn.

"It better not be that sparrow!" Jake answered back.

"I thought he was a duck!" Finn returned with.

"No man!" cried out Jake.

It was a inter-dimensional war for the milk. The blue bird and Finn's hands caught ablaze but neither would let go of that milk.

Finally, the milk blew up and the blue bird and Finn fell to the ground as if they had been shot.

"Jake... tell BMO... that the milk was expired..." Finn grew quiet.

Jake slapped Finn and Finn got up, annoyed.

"Quit being such a drama queen." retorted Jake.

Finn got up and looked at the open fridge. Finn cleared out the shelves and headed inside, with Jake following him like a very fast stretchy dog.

BMO then went up the stairs and pretended he was a real boy.


End file.
